Peace
by fryingpanninja107
Summary: A bunch of small drabbles with percy and/or annabeth. during PJATO and after TLH. possibly one in the future during SON. changed from complete to in progress.
1. Arachnophobia

**Here is my second Percy Jackson fic! This is totally random, and it MAY or may not make any sense….**

**Disclaimer: I own: nothing. *sniff***

**SET BEFORE TLH, AFTER TLO.**

* * *

><p>Percy sat outside in silence. Annabeth was inside and she refused to come out until she finished her blueprints. She had been working on them all week and she insisted that she finish them today. At the time, it didn't seem like it would take so long, but it seemed like hours had gone by, and in reality, he wasn't sure how much time had really passed.<p>

Silence had pretty much taken the whole day so far. He had been sitting out there staring off into nothing waiting for the silence to end, and for Annabeth to come outside so they could do something.

And suddenly, he got his wish, though it might not have been exactly what he wanted. All the silence seemed to fade away as he heard Annabeth scream from inside.

"SPIDER!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, totally random. Just a little drabble. Reviews! Like ambrosia, right? Or am I going to have to get my frying pan?<strong>

**Working on chapter songs for A Moment Like This.**

**Still brain storming for next chapter in A New Adventure.**

**Working on a surprise.**

**School's weighing it down. **


	2. Missing You and Hope

**chapter 2**

* * *

><p>I sat on the edge of my bed in my cabin staring at the floor.<p>

I had been crying.

Again.

I hated crying.

But what could I do? For months he had been gone. And the was no news.

At all.

I missed Percy. Nothing was complete without him here. Nothing was fun. Nothing was the same. Everyone was depressed. But they were cutting down on searches. Giving up.

I _won't_ give up.

I _can't _give up.

They said maybe we should stop looking completely. Maybe it was hopeless. Maybe he's dead. Maybe he doesn't _want_ to be found.

He can't not want to be found. I know Percy. He won't just dissapear.

He can't.

He can't be dead anyways. Nico said he wasn't in the underworld.

Which was good.

But not great.

Because he was still gone.

Then a knock sounded on the door ad I opened it, finding… Grover. But my heart stopped when he spoke.

"I think we found him. In his dreams."

* * *

><p><strong>maybe i should have said there was a spoiler for SON... nevermind, uh... pay no attention to anything that doesnt make sense.<strong>


	3. Finally

**This is chapter 3. I felt like writing something for PJATO!**

* * *

><p>I can't believe it.<p>

We found him! We know where he is and as soon as the boat is finished, we go to Camp Jupiter. Then I get to see him.

The whole time on the boat I'm playing scenarios in my mind. Mostly the worst case ones.

What if he didn't get his memory back and he doesn't remember me?

What if he doesn't want to come back to Camp Half Blood?

What if there is some other girl and he doesn't want to be with me anymore?

I can't help but think of the worst case scenarios though, because I've been thinking that way for so long I might have to get used to thinking positive again. So I start thinking about what if things go right, like I hope it will.

He'll remember me. He'll want to come back to camp. He'll want to stay with me.

That sounds much better than the opposite.

But I can't help but think about Hera.

I hate her.

More than I ever have before.

She took Percy away from me. I don't care what her reason was. It was unfair. Completely unfair. When I get him back, I don't think I'll ever want to leave him again for the fear of him getting taken away from me.

It's happened so many times.

One of the worst times was when we were about to burn his shround. But then he was standing there in the Amphitheatre and I had never been happier in my life knowing he was alive.

Then there was when they offered to make him a god. I was hoping the whole time he would turn them down, and I tried not to show it but somehow I knew there was a pained expression on my face. Then he did turn them down and I gasped and put my hands over my mouth. He looked at me and I was so happy I wouldn't have to say goodbye to him.

Then we started dating.

Then Hera took it all away. He forgot it all and probably me and who I was and everything that happened during the war and his best friends.

Everything.

The first quest he went on with me and Grover.

The Sea of Monsters.

When we both held the weight of the sky.

The labyrinth.

The Titan war.

Me.

Tyson.

Grover.

Camp.

His whole life.

And he probably didn't remember any of it.

Then the ship landed and I instantly turned and waited for when we were going to get off.

Because I couldn't wait to see him again.


End file.
